Love At First Sight
by itsoverbabygoodbye
Summary: *SORRY TO BOTHER YOU WITH A JB FANFIC IN THE GLEE SECTION* Candy Perez met Justin Bieber in the streets, writing in a diary. What could happen if love at first sight occured during they're meet cute?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- You Changed Me

Justin-

Phew. Finally done with my concert in Texas. I had so much fun, but hell, I feel exhausted. I took my bags and went in our car with Kenny.

As I looked outside, a girl was writing on a notebook. Maybe a diary? I asked our driver to stop, and went outside. I touched her shoulder. "Hey there," I spoke to her. Her eyes widened as she stood up. "I-I… You're Justin Bieber? And you're talking to me? Am I dreaming or..?" she asked. I nodded, and explained she wasn't dreaming.

I smiled at her as she slowly calm down. I rubbed her back, chuckling. "Do you need a ride home?" I asked her. She nodded and I guided her towards the car. I told the driver to follow the girl's directions to her house.

The car stopped, and I let her out. I went out of the car, as well. "T-thank you, Justin," she said. "I'm Candy." She smiled, and I got back to the car. I opened the window and waved. She waved back, too.

Suddenly, I felt something. It's like… I'm in love. Love at first sight. Hm. It does exist. I gotta remember where this house is. I smiled and got home. As soon as I got to the bed, I lied down and slowly shut my eyes..

Candy-

Did that just happen? I WAS PICKED UP BY THE JUSTIN BIEBER. I SHOULD BE FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW. I reached my room, locked the door, and screamed. I jumped up and down like a freak, what is happening?

Okay, calm down Candy, calm down. Ah. I'll just sleep. Only thing that can actually relax myself.

**HEY! Thank you for reading this! It means so much. I'm so excited to see who would read this. REVIEW! I wanna see what you think. Any other opinions in my inbox, please. Thank you again! **

**xoxoAngel.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- We Meet Again

Candy-

Today is the usual Friday, the last day of work. Hurrah! Finally, I get to rest in my bed all day. And if you're wondering, I work as a fashion designer in La Belle Corporation. I design all kinds of t-shirts, denims, and others.

Then I remembered something. Something that happened last night. Oh, right. THE JUSTIN BIEBER TOOK ME HOME. ASDFGHJKL. I jumped inside, it felt so real. Well, he said it WAS real. So, yeah. Kinda shocking, but it was worth meeting him.

Suddenly, my phone rang. Franc. Franc has been my boyfriend for three years, and it's our anniversary today. WAIT. TODAY? I had to find a gift for him before I answered the call. "Babe! Happy Anniversary!" he said on the phone. I smiled widely. "Happy Anniversary, too babe! I found the perfect gift for you!" I said.

Many people were looking at me right now, I'm in the office. But still, I love him to bits. "I'm coming over tonight! I got a gift for you too!" he said. He went on for clues and I finally guessed it. I didn't say it, but I hope it was Bubblegum Blue, my fave perfume! I'm so excited.

I went home and waited for him. Finally, the doorbell rang. I quickly grabbed his gift and opened the door. I hugged him and we put our gifts on our back. On the count of three, we put it out. I squirmed as he really got me the perfume. My gift for him was perfume as well, Axe perfume for men. "Wow! I love it," we said to each other. We deeply kissed and I let him in.

Justin-

I remembered Candy's face as I woke up. Brown eyes, pink lips, and a cute expression. I'm single, and I can be her boyfriend. If she doesn't have one. Oh. Crap. Maybe she does have one. I better ask her first. I'll go to her house. I got my car keys and went out.

I drove a bit slow, traffic was hitting on me. Within an hour, I got there. I rang their doorbell, and I saw a dog beside their house. It was cute, but I don't think it was their's.

She opened the door. I was shocked. A boy was beside her. "Uh, stay there," she said to him. "What are you doing here?" "Uh, I…." I said shyly and left. She grasped my hand, and said "What?" I shook my head, and she let go.

Most awkward situation I've been in.

**Hi again! Thanks for reading. It means so muuuuch! I wuv you! Please review! Send me a message for other fanfictions that you would love to see from me!**

**xoxoAngel.**


End file.
